


The Day It All Changed

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Mercer's Past [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: A beat up kid on the side of the street shows potential in someones eyes.





	The Day It All Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to a fic I wrote almost a year ago called "A Chilling Touch." While it's not required you read it beforehand, it's recommended. Like that fic, this is explaining how I think Mercer met Gallus, seeing as we were never exactly told. Enjoy!

As day turned to night, a chilling wind was coming through making Mercer clutch the cloak he wore around himself. For the past few months, he’d been in Cyrodiil, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do with his life. Leaving home brought himself all this freedom, but also a lot of choices and new responsibilities. Was he prepared for it? In a way yes, he knew what he was going to be getting himself into by leaving. However, there was no longer the fear of his step-father looming over him, therefor meaning anything and everything was fair game.

Nevertheless, that didn’t exactly explain what he was going to do next. Continuing his thieving ways was an obvious answer, it being the one thing he was extremely good at. The question that remained was where is he going to go. He couldn’t stay in Chorrol any longer, not after many valuables from the castle have turned up missing. The guards are quickly linking it to the thief who stole Chillrend all those months ago, which meant they would quickly put him at the scene of both crimes, and rightfully so.

Then again, as many encounters proved, guards aren’t exactly the smartest people around. In reality, it could take months before they realize it was him that not only stole the famous sword but also the gold and jewelry of the nobles. Still, it was time for him to take his leave. It’s not helpful for a thief to stick in one place so long, especially one he was constantly stealing from.

So now he divulged from the gravel pathway into the woods, making his way out of town, going wherever his feet were taking him. Beneath his steps was the sounds of crunching leaves, and a part of him swore he heard it even when he stopped to take a quick rest. He played it down with his paranoia, something common amongst thieves. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t scared of being caught a hauled away to jail. This was unfamiliar land to him, all he knew about it was stories from passing travelers back in High Rock and what he’d learned from his few months being here.

Still, being in jail was far from what he wanted or even needed in fact. With that in mind, he got back up and continued traveling to gods know where. The wind got colder, making his nose and cheeks go pink, and louder in fact. Every once in a while his hand would ghost his side, ensuring Chillrend was still there. Out of everything he stole, this was his favorite. Not only did it prove to be the most useful, it had the most value out of everything he got his greedy fingers on. It could easily fetch a high price, but he could never part with it.

Through the tall trees with low hanging branches, he was able to see a few lantern lit pathways in the distance. I must be getting somewhere then he thought to himself, a small smile becoming evident on his lips. Brushing by them, he took a moment to just take a deep breath, almost as if a weight was being released off his shoulders. However, the feel of a hand grabbing him brought it back instantly.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Startled by the demanding voice, he swiftly turned around to be met with a man almost twice his size. Behind him were two more men as well, all wearing menacing looks.  

“Nowhere,” Mercer muttered, keeping his gaze down. By the tone of their voices, he could tell exactly where this was heading. It’s something he’s seen before. Somehow, he needed to get out of this situation quickly and avoid any confrontation. The question of how raced through his mind.

“Obviously you’re going somewhere,” the same one taunted as he gave him a shove. “Or else you wouldn’t be out this late at night.”

“Then what’s your excuse?” he quickly retaliated as he stumbled back. Bringing his eyes back up, he locked on. He wasn’t going to fight if he didn’t need too, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t attempt to stand his ground.

However, the three only laughed at him. “Look at the little Breton trying to act to tough,” one of the others stated. As they took a few steps closer to him, he continued to take steps back. Only then did he back up onto another person, causing him to emit almost a scream, which again made them laugh.

“I have nothing,” he lied, finally knowing exactly what was going on. They were bandits looking for easy prey. He easily fit that category. He wore no armor, just a black fitted tunic, pants, and boots to help him hide within in shadows. The knapsack he had was obviously filled, and a sword sheathed at his side. Not to mention his size. I need to get out of here fast he thought to himself as he looked around, his face showing obvious signs of panic.

The one behind him mumbled something, though what it was Mercer couldn’t make out. At that moment he was done, and harshly jabbed the guy behind him with his elbow. Shoving past the others he ran as fast as his tired legs could. Their angry voices weren’t far behind him, and he didn’t dare look back to see how close. The feeling of exhaustion was overcome with adrenaline caused by fear.  

However, that didn’t mean it was easy for him to run. In fact, it was proving to be quite difficult even with the adrenaline in his veins. Maybe it had to do with it draining, or quite possibly the thoughts that continued to run through his mind. Nevertheless, all he knew was that he needed to find somewhere to hide, somewhere they wouldn’t lose track of him.

Yet, that was easier said than done.

It wasn’t long before he felt the weight of one them, bringing him to the ground. He tried to get up and run, only for the one that started all this grabbed him and pulled him back. He brought his face close to the younger one. “You’re gonna give us everything you got, and then if you’re lucky we won’t kill ya.”

He gulped and look at him, decided whether or not to press his luck. He did, and spat in his face. Angrily, the man shoved him back into the arms of another as he wiped his face. The man balled his fist, giving him a swift and hard punch to the face. He didn’t have to react as he felt another one to the gut.

In that moment, he was getting thrown between the four, getting the living shit beat out of him. Punches to his eyes, cheeks, nose, chest, and arms, kicks to his legs, and both to his stomach. Saying the pain was awful would be an understatement. While this definitely wasn’t his first time in a fight, or just simply on the receiving end of endless hits, it could easily be one of his worst.

Blood was running down from cuts on his head from the rings they wore, as well coming out of his nose and lip. A part of him felt like he was going to pass out, his entire body was weak. With one of the shoves, he fell to the ground with a hard thud. That didn’t stop them however, with two kicking him while the others went from his items.

With Mercer’s eyes incredibly heavy, and blood dripping down, it became hard for him to see. He whispered a final prayer, feeling as if this was the end for him. However, an entirely different voice came into earshot, causing the others to stop beating him for a moment. While he couldn’t exactly see, he could tell a figure was coming closer to them with a sword drawn. Then it all went black.

~~~

Hours later Mercer awoke, completely unaware of his new surroundings. He sat up slowly, using one hand to rub his eye only to wince at the pain. Within a moment, it all came back to him, which then caused him to look around completely confused and even a little frightened at the small cabin he was now in. Then a surprisingly soothing voice filled his ears.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. I was beginning to worry; you’ve been out for almost a day,” he explained. Still, Mercer cowered back unsure on how to take all that was going on. He didn’t know this man’s intentions, and had no idea if he could trust him. Sure, he brought him back alive, but he also knew in the long run that didn’t mean shit.

Some people you just can’t trust.

The man noticed this and walked away for a moment, coming back with a bowl in hand. He handed it to him, trying to gain his trust. Hesitantly, he took it and looked inside seeing a bunch of cut up fruit and berries. “I know it isn’t much, but there isn’t much out there.” It was an attempt to joke, but it did nothing for him. Instead, he slowly ate and tried to act as if he wasn’t staring at the mysterious man.

He had a dark complexion surrounded by wavy black hair that went to his shoulders. Stubble lined his chin and jawline, his outfit consisted of black leather. His eyes followed the lines of the book in his hand, and occasionally he would look over and give a friendly smile to Mercer who pretended as if he wasn’t looking in the first place. Putting the bowl down, he finally spoke for the first time. “Who are you?”

The man placed his book softly on the ground, looking over at him. “My name’s Gallus,” he told him. “Now, what’s your name?”

“Mercer.”

“Well nice to meet you Mercer.” He held his hand out, which Mercer declined. He pulled back, understanding. “I understand that you’re hesitant, especially after those bandits. They really did a number on you and I’m just sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.” He inched closer to him. “At least let me fix your nose,” he offered.

I could tell it was broken he thought to himself, the pain was unbearable. With a slight nod, he let Gallus come near him. He winced at the pain, though it was not uncommon for him. Still, his eyes watered and a tear or two slid down his cheek.

Finally he pulled back, creating distance between them again. “There.” Silence surrounded them for a moment, the only sound was the howling wind, and then he spoke up. “I don’t mean to pry, but it’s obvious you’re quite young. How old are you anyways?”

“Yea you do,” Mercer smirked. “Why are you so interested anyways?” It was rather confusing. Why would someone be so interested in him? A runaway? Most people saw him as a decently dressed street urchin and just ignored him.

“Because I’ve had my eyes on you for a while,” Gallus stated, bring Mercer out of his thoughts. His eyes widened in shock at his response, unsure on how to take it. “You’re a pretty good thief,” he told him.

He put his hands up in defense. “I’m no thief,” he tried to explain, lying through his teeth. Gallus only laughed.

“Are you trying to tell me that a what? A fifteen, sixteen-year-old got his han-”

“I’m eighteen,” Mercer quickly corrected.

Gallus smirked before finishing his sentence. “An eighteen-year-old got his hands on the famous Chillrend without stealing it? I’m sorry, but that’s just impossible to believe. I’ve had my eyes on it for months yet you got it first.”

“Well it’s mine and you can’t have it,” he told him as he watched him stand up. Speaking of the sword, he looked around where he sat, confused on its whereabouts. No long was it near his side, nor was it in eye shot. Out of everything he had, it was the one thing he cared about the most and he couldn’t imagine parting with it, especially not with this man.

Moments later Gallus returned with the sword in hand, pointing it a Mercer. However, there was no malicious intent, in fact he was returning it. Slowly, Mercer stood up and took it, placing it back at his side. This man’s intentions were unclear no matter how hard Mercer thought about it.

“I don’t intend on taking it,” he explained. “I was just making an observation. Anyways, let me explain my earlier statement, I can see why it’s puzzling and even terrifying. I notice new faces all the time, most of them come and go. Yours stayed however, which was peculiar because you had no true business here. And then I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Mercer asked, actually interested.

“I watched you pickpocket a few coins from an innocent man, and then a ring from a widow that she laid on a table. I was impressed to say the least.” Mercer cocked an eyebrow at his statement. “I’m in the same line of work,” Gallus explained. “I’m not a member of the guild down here, I’m more of a freelance thief.”

“That’s great and all,” Mercer said sarcastically, “but what does that have to do with me?”

Gallus smiled. “A lot in fact. You see Mercer, I’m always looking for potential, yet most people never show it. Then you showed up. I watched you steal from people in the street, break into houses and stores, and then your little castle heist. I was just so impressed that such a young kid had so much talent up his sleeves. It wasn’t until I saw you leave the castle, successful in your goal, that I realized it had to have been you that stole Chillrend all those months back. Last night only proved it.

“When you ventured off into the woods I lost track of you. There was no way in Oblivion I was going to let such talent walk away. I did my best to follow your trail from the dead leaves on the ground, but that only made things worse. I didn’t find you again until those bandits were beating the life out of you.”

“What happened to them anyways?” Mercer interpreted. The question made Gallus let out a soft sigh.

“Usually I like talking my way out of things,” he began to explain. “It makes things easier. Though, even you can tell talking was not on their list of things to do. I had no other choice than to kill them.”

“They got what they deserved,” he commented as he crossed his arms. The other only shrugged.

“I understand why you feel that way, but sometimes that isn’t always the case. I mean, can’t someone look at you and think exactly the same thing?” Mercer opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. “There’s no need to defend yourself, there’s a reason I brought you back alive.”

“Then stop beating around the bush and just tell me.”

“I told you, I saw potential.”

“For what?” Mercer asked. “You keep on saying that, but you never explain it.”

With that, Gallus put a hand on Mercer’s shoulder, leaning down so they were at eye level. “I want to take you on as my protégé. I know I said your talents are impressive, but you still have a lot to learn. There were many times you were almost caught because of careless mistakes, and times you were but people just chose to ignore it. I see everything you’re capable of, and all I wanna do is help you achieve it.”

Mercer pushed his hand of off him. “And if I say no?” To be honest, he didn’t know what he was going to say. He’s been able to survive this long all on his own, but how long would that last? How long before an event like last night happens to him again? His thoughts continued to stay jumbled and unsure.

Gallus smiled as he straightened himself. “Then I let you go on your own way. We can both forget that this conversation happened, and you can simply remember me as the good samaritan. Okay?”

Mercer took a step back, thinking for a moment. Allowing the silence to surround them as he was lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly to do. After a short while, he looked up at Gallus. “If I agree I want one thing in return.”

“What is it?”

“I wanna be friends,” he quickly said, immediately looking down. When he left High Rock, he left the few friends has had behind. It would be nice to have at least one in the new land he found himself in. Part of him thought it was a pathetic request, but another part didn’t care.

Taking a few steps closer, Gallus spoke. “Of course. In fact, I thought I implied it.” Again, he held his hand out. “So friend, will I be taking you on as my protégé?” Looking back up, Mercer took his hand and firmly shook it, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Yes.”


End file.
